


Untruth in Television

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m really sorry, Tony, but it’s just not true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untruth in Television

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #410 "tension"

“I’m really sorry, Tony,” said Abby, slowly. “But it’s just not true.”

“C’mon, Abs,” he protested. “Not even a little?”

She shook her head. “Not _nearly_ enough to be practical. Didn’t you see the episode of _Mythbusters_ when they tried to make Batman’s belt buckle and it ended up being, like, the size of a breadbox? A wristwatch is _way_ smaller, and you want to lift two people. There’s a couple of materials with the tensile strength to do it, but there’s just no motor small enough.”

Tony sighed. “So you can’t make me a James Bond grappler watch?”

“Sorry.”

THE END


End file.
